1. Field
Embodiments relate to flat panel display apparatuses and methods of manufacturing the flat panel display apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Normal display apparatuses are being replaced with portable, thin flat panel display apparatuses. Flat panel display apparatuses may be realized as various types, e.g. liquid crystal display apparatuses, organic light emitting display apparatuses, plasma display panel apparatuses, etc. Flat display panels include substrates, encapsulation substrates, liquid crystal layers disposed between the substrates and the encapsulation substrates, or organic light emitting diodes (OLED), etc. Flat panel displays may have pixel circuits formed on the substrates.
In a conventional flat display apparatus, if moisture or oxygen permeates into flat panel display panels from a surrounding environment, a lifespan of flat panel display apparatuses, including the flat panel display panels, is reduced due to oxidation of electrode materials, disbanding thereof, etc. Light emission efficiency and light color purity are deteriorated due to liquid crystal material and organic material deterioration.
A sealing process is typically performed to separate an inner portion of flat display panels from a surrounding environment. The sealing process is also performed to prevent moisture from permeating into the flat display panels.